


Pink + White

by Urundermyskin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon, Emotional, Emotions, Endgame, Figuring shit out, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Ian, Happy Mickey, I CANT BELIEVE WE GOT OUR ENDGAME FINALLY, In Love, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Prison, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ian, Soulmates, Talking, apologizes, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: The endgame scene with the dialogue that follows after it.





	Pink + White

Ian wasn’t sure what to expect as he walked down the halls of convicts. Most of them were talking, but some had paused their conversations just to take in the new sight that was Ian. He held his blanket and towel in his hands as he walked down the halls, trying to remain tough. He made sure his jaw was set and he kept his eyes straight ahead. His throat was dry and Ian could feel the burning of tears threatening to pour out. But he refused to give in.   
  
  
  
The guards lead him to a cell before opening the door and he walks in. The second the door closes behind him, Ian drops his head along with the tough guy act. He closes his eyes for a moment before walking over to the bed and placing his things on top of it. He rests against the side of it and let’s his eyes slip shut.   
  
He knew this was what he deserved. That he had broken a law and therefore deserved jail time. But he still couldn’t get rid of the fear that was eating him alive or the anxiety that was paralyzing his whole body.   
  
The door suddenly opens and closes behind him and Ian can feel his whole body tense up in anticipation. He knows what’ll happen. He’ll turn around and see some big bitch claiming guy that’ll make his sentence be a living hell.   
  
“Fuck,” he whispers almost inaudibly and takes in one last deep breath before turning around. The second his eyes catch sight of familiar pale skin, his heart stopped beating for a moment and he felt like he was going to faint. The tears from earlier were now more prominent than before.   
  
It was Mickey.   
  
Ian had never thought he’d see him again yet here he was. He thought he would be down south living out his life while Ian was up here living his. To see Mickey here now in his cell felt too good to be true.   
  
Mickey gives him a small smirk. “I rolled out a cartel I was workin’ for. So in exchange... guess who gets to pick where he’s locked up?”  
  
Mickey’s familiar cockiness was still there and it gave ian comfort to find something so familiar in a place that was so foreign to him.   
  
“Holy fuck,” Ian breathed out. Words were still hard to form as he stuttered to breathe and his eyes glistened with tears. At first, he was scared and terrified to be here, but now Ian knew he’d be okay and safe. He knew Mickey would have his back and this time he’d have Mickey’s too.   
  
“Oh, hey,” Mickey says. “I got bottom so... you’re on top.”  
  
He gives Ian a playful grin before making his way over to the bed and laying with his hands folded behind his head. He looks over at Ian and licks his lips.   
  
Ian was frozen in place for a second just taking Mickey in. A small smile formed on his face and he had to look away for a moment and then look back just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it all.   
  
When he looked back and saw Mickey still there, Ian went over to the bed and climbed on top of Mickey. He grabbed his wrist and moved it to be pinned next to his head. Ian hovered over him as his hand came down and cupped the side of his face as well.   
  
Ian couldn’t help the choked up feeling he felt as he looked down at the love of his life. He couldn’t believe he was actually here with him touching his skin and listening to his voice.   
  
Mickey seemed to be feeling the same because Ian could see the same love and lust in his eyes as well. He brings a hand up and cups the back of Ian’s neck. He grins slightly and nudges his nose up against Ian’s. That was all it took to snap Ian out of his daze.   
  
Without another thought he leans down and takes Mickey’s bottom lip into his own, kissing him deeply and passionately. He knew it was going to take a lot of kissing to make up for the past two years where there had been none.   
  
Mickey brings his other hand up to cup the side of Ian’s cheek as he deepens the kiss. He felt a salty tear slide down his cheek and land on his own. He slides a thumb under Ian’s eye to brush away more from falling before pulling away from the kiss and resting their foreheads together. The both of them close their eyes and sit there, soaking in what was happening.   
  
Mickey couldn’t even describe the relief that washed over him as Ian had climbed onto the bed and kissed him like that. It proved he had made the right decision coming back here for Ian, but deep down he already knew he had.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re actually fucking here,” Ian says. His words were still hard to push out as he felt like he was out of breath. He wasn’t sure if it was caused by the kiss or just the raw emotions he was feeling.   
  
Mickey grins and rubs the back of Ian’s neck with his fingertips. “You know... you look like a fuckin’ knock-off version of me with that hair,” he jokes playfully. He was trying to lighten the mood because he knew Ian needed it. Sure they had to talk and figure shit out too, but Mickey was in no rush. They had a whole two years to themselves here after all.   
  
Ian laughs and rubs his eyes. He stays straddling Mickey’s lap as he does. He wanted to stay here, touching Mickey for as long as he could. He didn’t realize how much he had missed it until now. Ian couldn’t seem to bring the words he wanted to his lips, so he decided to do something else with his mouth instead.   
  
He dips his head back down and presses his lips hard against Mickey’s. Both of their eyes slip shut as they melt into the kiss.   
  
Ian was the first one to pull away, but only cause he needed to catch his breath. He closes his eyes and smiles softly. “Mickey...” Ian didn’t know what to say. He was genuinely at a lost for words. He had so much to ask and to say, but Ian didn’t even know where to start. “Did you-you really rat yourself out for me?”  
  
Mickey grins a bit and strokes Ian’s cheek with his thumb. “Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it in here alone. Probably would end up someone’s bitch within a day.”  
  
Ian let’s out a much needed laugh and with the laugh left some of his anxiety as well. “Mick, I didn’t think I’d actually ever see you again. Fuck I missed you,” he says. Ian couldn’t stop himself from leaning down again and pressing another deep kiss to Mickey’s lips.   
  
“Honestly? I wasn’t sure either and that scared the shit outta me. Haven’t stopped thinking ‘bout you since the border. You’re fucking stuck in my mind all the time,” he admits.

 

Ian smiles. He had missed Mickey while they were apart, he just didn’t realize how much until now. Between the two years when they had been apart Ian had occasionally thought about Mickey. Especially when shit started to get out of hand again. He remembered how the last time he was manic, Mickey was there for him and was the one who stuck by his side through the whole thing. And even after Ian had pushed him away, he came right back. Now he wasn’t sure he could live without him.

 

Ian climbs off of Mickey and allows him to sit up on the bed, but Ian made sure they were still close enough that their legs would be touching. “I’m sorry, man,” Ian says, shaking his head. “Going to Mexico with you was just… I don’t know. I’m not sure if I made the right decision or not. I mean hell, look where that decision left me.”

 

“We’re together now, aren’t we? Yeah, that decision kinda really fuckin’ sucked, but maybe it was for the best. That way you didn’t get mixed up with my shit and now we’re together again without any of that.”

 

Ian smiles softly. “I’m so glad you’re here, Mick. Still can’t believe you are honestly.”

 

Mickey places his hand on the side of Ian’s cheek and strokes it gently before leaning into place another gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “I love you,” Ian mumbles.

 

Mickey grins. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe we got endgame!! I’m going to finish my current wip but also posting a series of oneshots of them in prison Bc we all need that shit


End file.
